


【Snarry/HPSS】游戏（1）图车补档

by qytysyw



Category: HP, HPSS - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Rating: NC17, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qytysyw/pseuds/qytysyw
Summary: Lofter：清幽庭院锁越王Harry Potter x Severus SnapeNC17—PicturesHarry：教授，我们来玩游戏好不好？Severus：呵，我没兴趣也没功夫跟你这样的小孩子玩幼稚的游戏。Harry：教授……谁说这是……“小孩子的”“幼稚的”......游戏了？
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Snarry - Relationship, 哈斯 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Harry Potter and Severus Snape, Harry and Severus, Harry/severus, SNARRY





	【Snarry/HPSS】游戏（1）图车补档

【Snarry/HPSS】游戏（1）

Lofter原址：[清幽庭院锁越王 ](https://11liuyaru12.lofter.com/)

Harry Potter x Severus Snape

车预警；慎入

  
Harry：  
教授，我们来 玩游戏好不好？

  
Severus：  
呵，我没兴趣也没功夫跟你这样的小孩子玩幼稚的游戏。

  
Harry：   
教授……谁说这是……“小孩子的”“幼稚的”......游戏了？

Severus：

a......

（图↓）1

（图↓）2

（图↓）3

Lofter原址：[清幽庭院锁越王](https://11liuyaru12.lofter.com/)

（以下与上文重复，属备用图，如果上述可以显示，无需继续查看）

图1：

图2

图3：


End file.
